


Unglued

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Bondage, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean ties Sam up and kills him with kindness.





	Unglued

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), the Dom/sub square.

“I’m still not sure about this,” Sam said.

Dean was about to affix Sam’s wrist to the bed with a pair of handcuffs. He paused.

“You want to stop, Sammy?” he said, tone carefully neutral.

Sam shook his head. “No, I want to try. I just don’t know if it’ll work. I’m not that much of a switch. I just don’t want you to be disappointed if you can’t break me.” He flashed dimples at Dean. “Also, you should know I can be kind of a bratty sub.”

Dean grinned back and snapped the handcuffs shut. “You’re always a brat,” he said.

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean replied automatically, almost absently. He surveyed Sam, who was naked and spread-eagled on the bed. They’d sprung for a nicer room than usual, so they had bedposts. Sam’s wrists were cuffed to the posts at the top, and his ankles were tied to the ones at the bottom.

“You look good like this, little brother,” Dean murmured.

“I’m big enough to kick your ass,” Sam said. Dean raised his eyebrows, and Sam laughed. “Told you. Bratty. The restraints bring it out in me.” He shifted, pulling against them. Dean’s pupils dilated slightly as he watched him. His expression made Sam go still, his cock starting to take an interest in the proceedings.

Dean crawled onto the bed. He was still wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He ran his hands up Sam’s legs, touch gentle but firm, squeezing Sam’s thighs a little. He skated over Sam’s hips, but avoided his crotch.

“Gonna be good for me, Sammy?” Dean crooned.

“Probably not,” Sam said, although his skin warmed at Dean’s touch. “Like I said…”

Dean only smirked. “I guess we’ll see about that.”

Sam laughed incredulously. “You think you’re going to break me? Dean, there’s no way. You know what I can take.”

“Yeah, I do, you little pain-slut,” Dean said, flicking his nail against one of Sam’s nipples. Sam let out a little grunt of surprise and pleasure.

“You really think you’re capable of inflicting that much pain on me?” Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, and Sam laughed. “I know you can hurt monsters all day long, but on _me_?”

Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss Sam long and hard. He ran his lips along Sam’s jawline, nipped at his earlobe. “Who says I’m going to hurt you?” he murmured. The words gave Sam a pleasant thrill, but he wasn’t about to admit it. And he still didn’t really think Dean could break him.

“All right, it’s your show,” he said.

“Yeah, it is.”

Sam rolled his eyes fondly and let his head fall back as Dean kept exploring his body, hands and lips all over Sam’s skin, except where Sam really wanted him. Sam started to get hard anyway, especially when Dean sprinkled in little bites along with everything else. He started to twitch with impatience.

“Touch me,” he demanded finally, after what seemed like forever.

“Pretty sure I am,” Dean said. He sounded so smug that Sam regretted the words immediately.

“Dick,” Sam muttered.

“Oh, is that where you want?” Dean said. Sam stared at him resentfully. Dean laughed.

“You’re the worst,” Sam said.

“That so?” Dean said. He reached for Sam’s cock then, giving it a few lazy pumps before releasing it. Sam groaned in frustration.

“You suck,” Sam said.

“And you’re going to beg for me,” Dean said, sounding utterly sure of himself. Sam laughed.

“Dean, I’m tell you, you’re not going to break me,” he said. “Especially not this way.”

Dean shrugged, infuriating smile still in place. “Okay then.”

He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a vibrating anal plug and a bottle of lube. Inside of a minute, he was easing it into Sam’s ass. Sam couldn’t help letting a small noise escape his lips, and a louder one when Dean turned it on. Sam was so sensitive there, and the vibrations coursed through his body. Dean jiggled it a few times until Sam gasped and his back arched; Dean had hit his prostate. Dean make a satisfied noise and left the plug where it was.

Sam was hard now, no doubt about it, and really starting to wish Dean would stop with the teasing already. But Dean just ran a finger lightly up the underside of Sam’s shaft, kissed him gently, and started exploring his body again. Sam writhed.

“Dean, at least give me some pain,” he said, after a few minutes. “This is – ”

“Driving you crazy?” Dean said.

“Shut up,” Sam said automatically. Dean bit down on his stomach, and Sam flinched, then relaxed into the sensation.

“But I don’t want you getting into subspace that way,” Dean said. “Not this time, anyway.”

“Oh, you’ve already decided on a repeat performance?”

Dean ignored this. “I’m just gonna take care of you,” he said.

“Take care of my _dick_ ,” Sam muttered.

Dean licked a long, slow line up the underside of Sam’s cock. Sam gasped, hips jerking, searching for more stimulation, but Dean pulled away.

“I’ll get there,” he said. Sam sighed and shut his eyes, trying to relax into it. Dean’s caresses did feel ridiculously good.

Sam relaxed more as Dean kept going, relentless in his gentleness. He barely touched Sam's cock; just enough to keep him hard. But he touched Sam everywhere else, endlessly, till Sam was writhing and felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin with frustration and pleasure.

"Dean," he said after awhile - it felt like forever - and could hear the need heavy in his own voice. "Dean, please."

"That's what I want to hear," Dean said, wrapping a hand around Sam's cock. Sam remembered like the conversation was a long time ago that Dean had vowed to make him beg. He clamped his lips shut over the words that threatened to spill out of him. Dean gave a few tugs on his cock, looking expectant, but Sam just stared back at him defiantly. Dean chuckled and released his cock. Sam bit back a moan of disappointment.

Dean turned up the vibration on the anal plug, making Sam gasp, then went right back to teasing him.

"You look so fucking hot like this," Dean murmured. "Needy and trying to hide it."

"Fuck...you..." Sam muttered, but even he could tell it lacked conviction.

Dean didn't let up, all soft touches and murmured words of praise. Sam's head spun, and despite himself he found he was slowly coming unglued. He strained towards Dean's touch, breath coming faster.

"Please," he heard himself say. Dean paused, and Sam let out a groan.

"Please," he continued, past rebellion, past caring about his pride. "Fuck, god, please, Dean, please, please, I need it..."

Dean gave a low rumble of satisfaction and kissed Sam hard. Sam arched up into the kiss, opening his mouth for Dean's tongue, wanting Dean to make him choke on it. But Dean kept it gentle, licking into Sam's mouth until Sam gave a little sob against his lips.

"So good for me, Sammy," Dean said. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock once more, firmer now. Sam sobbed again, this time with relief. He felt a couple tears trickle from the corners of his eyes. Dean kissed them away, keeping the rhythm of his hand steady.

The pleasure was intense, yet Sam still felt relaxed. His mind seemed to be floating as he thrust helplessly into Dean's hand. Dean kept it slow, drawing it out. Sam didn't protest or beg anymore, just gasped and whimpered. He felt like he was lost in endless bliss, his world narrowing to the feeling of Dean's hand and the sight of Dean's eyes on his face. Sam buried himself in the green of Dean’s irises, feeling total trust in his brother, happy to melt into what Dean wanted for him.

Dean sped up, so gradually that Sam hardly noticed until he was panting and on the edge. Dean kept him there for what felt like forever, so close but not quite enough. Sam's head was spinning as he thought how no one knew his body like Dean.

"Please," he said finally, low and desperate. "Please, fuck, please, please, _Dean_..."

"I got you, Sammy," Dean said, and he went just a little bit faster. Sam cried out as his orgasm hit. His spine bowed and pleasure slammed through him as he came.

He was left sweaty and breathing hard, only barely aware that Dean was untying his hands and feet and rubbing his joints gently.

"Dean..." he murmured. Dean drew close to him and kissed him softly.

"Dean," Sam continued, "You didn't...didn't get to..."

"Shhh," Dean said. He kissed Sam's temple and put his arms around him. "I got exactly what I wanted."

Sam gave a contented hum and nuzzled Dean's chest. "Love you..."

Dean stroked Sam's hair. "Love you too, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> While not a true prequel or sequel, I consider this a kind of spiritual sister to my fic [Praise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877273), which is also a short bondage Sam/Dean fic with their roles reversed.


End file.
